ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Written in the Stars
I need some help. I am trying to trade the rusty daggers to Zubaba but she isn't accepting them. I am rank four and skipped this mission earlier so this should work. Any suggestions? thanks, -Kyle- : The instructions on how to complete this mission after skipping it and going back after rank-up are either missing some key steps or simply wrong. Trading three daggers does nothing. Someone with more information, please update? NanaaMihgo 03:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Right, well, the information here is wrong so I'm changing it. The 3 daggers trick only works if you are repeating the mission, NOT if you skipped it and are going back to do it for the first time after rank-up. Tested today. NanaaMihgo 09:18, 18 December 2008 (UTC) No there must be something missing then cause I was able to do this Mission while being rank 6 and NOT repeating it. It maybe because you have to get behind 3 mage gate first, before she'll let u just trade the daggers. Darkhack I did this mission by trading three rusting daggers to the NPC. I am pretty sure you have to be above rank 5 in order for this to work. However, this was around 3 months ago... not sure if SE stealth-changed it. As stated by Darkhack, try getting behind the three mage gate first. I do remember I farmed up my own daggers. --Alamaxia 14:02, 18 December 2008 (UTC) : Well, the only reason I tried doing this mission the 3-daggers way is because I play only DD jobs and could not find 3 mages to open the gate for me and I wanted to be able to get the portal charm on my own. I suspect that anyone else doing this mission in this way would be in the same situation. If I was able to get behind the gate the "real" way, I would have done that in the first place, you see what I'm saying? Turning in 3 daggers DOES work to REPEAT the mission now that (a month later >.< ) I found 3 mages and completed it once already, but Zubaba is now explicitly asking for 3 daggers to show that I "cleaned up" the ruins--and they were bought off the AH, not farmed. She does not say anything about daggers the first time you accept the mission and it sort of doesn't make sense that she would accept them then because she wants you to go check on something which requires you watching a cut scene in the ruins and has nothing to do with "cleaning up" monsters. Either people are misremembering their experiences with this mission or SE changed it to make it less easy to "skip"; either way, we should not be recommending the 3-dagger trick to people on this mission for the first time because the most recent tests of it show that it does not work. NanaaMihgo 01:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) (December 2015) Switched allegiance to get the Portal Charm since I mostly play solo. Guess what? I skipped this mission, went to rank 4, then started it and.... It's getting me through the regular route. No daggers whatsoever, I have to get through the Three Mage Gate. Somehow. Oh well, time to shout in Jeuno. TL;DR it seems like the dagger route works only for repeats. Rusty Daggers I have rewritten the walkthrough due to the rats nest of conflicting notes and inserts getting in the way of the main objective descriptions. Zubaba will only ask for Rusty Daggers if one of the following is true: *You are repeating this quest after completing it for the first time *You have skipped this mission and have returned to complete it after reaching Rank 6 The second condition makes sense from a story perspective, the conclusion of the Rank 6 mission makes the original objective anachronistic and silly.ToastTheKnowing (talk) 19:12, November 22, 2017 (UTC)